Jin Kanzaki
Summary Jin Kanzaki is the main protagonist of the series Zetman. A product of the mass organization Amagi Corp, Jin is an artificially created human, who's sole purpose is to defeat the Players who now wage war against humanity. Jin is a calm, and collective man. Though he wouldn't shy away from a fight, he would sigh at times of violence, passing it off and an annoyance that must be done. In the rare times he lost his cool, he would usually revert back to calm, making passive aggressive notes about not being happy. Jin has suffered a lot throughout his life, because of this he is very hesitant in making relationships with people. He tends to prefer being alone or trusting only in himself because everything he does otherwise... let's just say it doesn't end well. Jin wields the power of Z.E.T. An ancient and mysterious power that has to do with the creation of players and Jin alike. A lengthy process, it would take years of research and testing to even figure out how to unleash the monstrous power stored within Jin. Going through stages of unleashing, Zet ranges from mild changes in Jin's face to a complete visual change to a black and white humanistic being to the fully unleashed red and black Zet. Red and Black Zet is the full power version, when it is first unleashed, Jin loses his mind and becomes and uncontrolled beast. Seemingly much more dangerous than his controlled 100% form, attacking anything that shows any hostility towards him. After fully unleashing, Jin wields the Revelation Ring, which forces players to unleash their true form until one of them dies. He also wielded the ring as a child before Amagi Corp intercepted him and tried to unleash Zet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jin Kanzaki Origin: Zetman Gender: Male Age: Manga revolves around his entire life, starting at around 10 years old. Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Regeneration (Normally low, it takes time to heal mid-low wounds), Combat expert, can jump long distances, can transform Attack Potency: At least Building level Speed: Subsonic+, with Hypersonic reactions according to this Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Caught and lifted a falling cargo helicopter, seemed to be working pretty hard to get it back up.) Striking Strength: Room Class, possibly Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Taken seriously hard hits from players, including attack that level buildings, and gotten back up comfortably.) Stamina: Limited to a short time as semi-transformed Zet before his body melts as a side result. This effect is nullified if the opposition is destroyed. Unknown stamina in fully unleashed Zet, he's gone much longer than any other form so far as fully unleashed Zet (Waiting for more chapters). Range: Standard melee range; uses only hand to hand attacks. Standard Equipment: Mutation pills, forced transformation into Zet, used in early stages of Zet transformation, uses GUM that helps him to transform and maintain his transformation. Intelligence: Average intelligence. Tactically smart, his calm nature adds to this as he can look onto serious problems rationally. Later loses this as he has more to worry about in his life (relationships). Weaknesses: Stamina, unknown if this is still a timed issue. If not, he's essentially weakness free. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Zetman Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8